


No Guess, No Orgasm.

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Maura doesn't guess, Rizzles, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane gets Maura to make a guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Guess, No Orgasm.

Maura lay naked and gasping on the bed inbetween the messed up sheets, Jane's head positioned between her legs.

''Say it, Maura'', Jane demanded, her tongue circling Maura's clit. 

''No'', Maura moaned. 

''Come on, babe'', Jane said, ''you had the victim on your table in full rigor mortis. No traces of self-defense. Heavy bruising. Say it.'' Her finger circled Maura's entrance, emphasizing her point. 

''I can't, oh Jane I can't, there are just not enough facts, I'd have to-'' Her sentence ended abrubtly as she felt Jane's finger slide into her wetness, hot and ready. She wanted to come. But she knew Jane wouldn't let her... yet.

The tantalizing dance endured.

''Baby. I. Want. You. To. Say. The. Word.'' Each of Jane's words was accompanied with a flick of her tongue on Maura's stiff clit. ''I need to hear it from you.''

''Jane'', Maura moaned in response, ''I can't, Jane, the lab report isn't finished yet so we can't rule out-'' Jane made her gasp again as her tongue slid along the full length of Maura's dripping pussy. 

''Fuck the lab, Maura, come on. We both know what this is. I know you feel it. Come on. Make a guess.''

''I. Don't. Guess.'', Maura said between clenched teeth as her hands clutched at the sheets and she shoved her pussy into Jane's face, her hormones wanting only one thing when her head said another. Her body begged for her to give in. To give Jane anything she wanted just so that the other woman wouldn't stop, because Jane was already going slower, saying, ''No Guess, No Orgasm.''

It was pure, delicious torture. Her body screamed at Maura's head to surrender, helped along by Jane's tongue and fingers, which together delivered very convincing arguments. 

''If I were... to ever guess...'', Maura began and was instantly rewarded by a quickening of Jane's rythm, ''I MIGHT say that.... considering the victim's state and surrounding evidence....''

Maura moaned loudly as Jane slid another finger inside of her, encouraging her, knowing it wouldn't be long now....

''It is propable that.... the death... of... the victim.... was a......'' Maura's breath came so fast that she only managed a few words at a time of her still remarkably complex sentence structure, considering the circumstances.

''Say it.'', Jane said and curled her fingers inside of Maura.

''.... Homicide !'', Maura finished, just as Jane sucked on her clit and pushed her over the edge.


End file.
